Biten Before the Truth
by Hugs-4-All-The-Emoz
Summary: When Edward doesn't come back for 18 months things get a little weird. Will Bella take Edward back when she falls in love with Jake? Or will she stay with Jake? Are her emotions even hers, or are they from someone who has a grudge?
1. Passed the Moon

_Allright, actually having fun with this writing thing. Heres another one that popped into my head. WARNING: EDWARD MAY END UP BEING A MEANY.Is that an actual word "MEANY"? Anyways This is alternate to New Moon. Forget Edward came back when he did. It's been 12 months since Bella "woke up" and Edward has come back but what has she been doing in that 18 months while he was gone. FLUFF, not much this time. _

_Twilight, New moon no mine sob They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm listening to Madonna while writing this, hehehehehehehehe. Gotta love her, now back to story._

_**BPOV**_

After the motorcycles

"JAKE!" I screached as he tickled me under he table. "Cut that out." We were at Emily and Sams' house for dinner. I was sitting by Jake and he was tickling me mercilessly under the table.

"Jake." Emily's motherly voice reprimmed him. "Can't you see she can't breathe? Give her a break and eat your food before it gets cold. Man Sam, I never have to tell them to eat, usually they do it on their own." She said to Sam, who was sitting in the living room with Paul watching he game. I stuck my tongue out at Jake and he put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"Jake, that was not funny and you know it." I said to him my voice slightly muffled by the spoon and my cheeks red by his actions. He and I were a "couple" now and it embarresed me when he did things like this. Not that it stopped him. He took the spoon out of my mouth and kissed me.

"Aw guys, we get enough of that from Sam and Em, not you too." Paul whinned when Jake kissed me again.

"Aw, Paul are you jealous that you dont have someone to spoon feed you your potatoes and kiss you, too?" I asked him as I got up. I walked over to him in the living room, I grabbed his spoon, put some of his potatoes on it, and stuck it in his gaping mouth. Before I left I kissed him on his forehead. "There now do you feel included?" I asked as the other guys bust out laughing, clutching their stomaches and turning red.

"Nice one, Bells." Jake told me as we left the house. "Sam, Em, we'll be back later, or we might not." He said the last part thoughtfully. We walked out of the backyard and to the front. We heard wolf whistles and howls coming from the house and it sounded like a pack of wolves were in there. Wait, there were. I was blushing of course, and Jake pulled me into his arms. I could never stop marveling at how warm his embraces were. It felt as though I had been swallowed up by the sun, not burning but glowing just warm enough. "Hey Bells, you wanna go down to the beach and walk with me?" He asked this causually but I could here hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah, cool." I said but I was off in another place. I was staring at the moon. How much it reminded me of _him_. How it reminded me of his skin. But I pushed that thought away and focused on Jake's warm hand wrapped around mine. We walked to my truck and he drove us to the beach. I was cuddled up against his warm body and almost fell asleep but we pulled up to the trail before I could.

We walked to the the drift wood "benches" and sat down, I was snuggled up against him when he leaned my face up and kissed me. This kiss was different, it was hesitation and lust all wrapped into one sweet moment. The kiss lasted so long that I was nearly blue when we surfaced for air. He kissed me again and this one was more passionate, we ended up falling off the log wrapped in each others arms. That didn't stop us though, all I did was reposition myself on him more comfortably and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pull him closer to me if that was possible. He was gental, yet loving and strong with me. I felt so safe in his arms that I just gave my self to him.

**"Crazy For You" must listen to while this scene, hehehehe. **

Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

_Chorus:_

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

_chorus_

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you

* * *

When we finally got off of the ground it was just the beginning of dawn and the sky was a pale pink. We had done more than just kissing last night and I wasn't embarrased or ashamed, but loved it, the feeling of total helplesness and total control in the same moment, I admitted to myself. I could tell Jake had loved it too, and I was happy to make him happy. I loved him, not as much as I loved Edward, but enough that he was more than just a boyfriend.If he accepted me broken and used, I would know he loved me that way, too. 

"I love you, Jake." I said. I was watching his face waiting for outrage for what I said. Why should he take me like I am? He deserves so much better, yet I knew deep down in my heart, that he would accept me, even the broken pieces of my heart.

"I love you too, Isabella." He grinned and kissed me again, then picked me up and carried the rest of the way to my truck.

_Okay, so hows it doing. Don't kill me because Edward might turn out mean, I wanted something different. I want it rated T so no details about the night. Please R&R. If i get oh... 3, at least three reviews I will update soon. If I don't will probably update anyway. wayyyy low will power. Plus, I love this story too much not to update regularly. Critisism is always GOOD. I wrote another if you like my writing,_ September, 1918please_ read. also T, romance. Until next time, Hugs-4-All-The-Emo-Boyz._


	2. Blue Tile

_Hey, me again. I know, need update sooner. Thanks for the reviews and Amanda I dont hate you. LOL:-. Now onto story... Wait! Stop one moment Amanda, you wanted conflict? Give me Either this Chapter or the next and you'll have your CONFLICT! SUSPENSE!!!! NOw REAd. I finally figured out the line! Yah me._

**BPOV**

"Jake, do we have to go to the movies today? I just want to sit at home and watch movies here." I pleaded as he pulled me off of the couch so I could go get dressed.

"Yes. Now come on, or do I have to carry you up the stairs, wrestle some clothes as I try to get them on you?" He asked this as he started to pull me into his arms.

"Jake, NO." I said as firmly as I could because I know he, and if I was admitting it to myself and I, would enjoy that wayyy too much. I started climbing the stairs, dragging my feet. Of course he noticed so he picked me up and sprinted up the stairs.

"Well," I said when he set me down by my closet. I picked out some jeans, black and a black shirt with Linkin' Park on the front. I love them, especially their song, Papercut. "Out, now." I told Jacob when he sat down on my bed and stretched out his legs.

"Come on Bells, I've seen you in your undies before. Now just get dressed before were late for the movie." He knew he was pushing my buttons and I wasn't enjoying it. I was also bright pink, to top it all off he was enjoying watching me undress. I changed quickly, pulling my shirt over my head very fast with my back to him so all he saw was my bra straps. "Alright lets go. Were seeing World Trade Center, the only big movie they had playing."

We drove to Port Angeles in silence, only holding each others hand and listening to the roar of my truck. We got there just in time to turn in our tickets and get a seat. We had missed the credits which was fine with me and the movie sarted. Jake yawned, or pretended to, and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"You idiot, just set me in your lap." I said it sarcastically, but I think he thought I meant it because he pulled me onto his lap and tucked my head under his chin and sighed. "You are so warm and make a comfortable chair. Thank you." I said laughing quietly because the movie was starting to the actual movie.

The movie was actually good, I cried like a baby at the end when the Trade Centers fell. Jacob hugged me closly to him and and made shushing noises to me. I think he kissed the top of my head, but it could have been a warm draft. When it was over I noticed I wasn't the only one crying, 2 other women had tear-streaked cheeks.

"Hey Jake, I gotta go to the powder room." I started off in the direction of the restroom and washed my face off. When I pulled out some paper-towels my finger got caught on he edge and sliced it open. When I smelled the blood my stomach started churning. It smelled metalic, like rust on a hot day and salt. The last thing I remembered seeing was the blue tille of the bathroom floor. _Huh, nice color for a bathroom. Very inviting, I hope my blood doesn't stain it, _I thought as I drifted off into a black abyss.

I woke up in a very warm grip.

"What... what happened?" The last thing I can remember was blue tiles, weird. But I guess I've had stranger thoughts.

"You passed out after slicing your finger in the bathroom at the movies. Only you Bella, only you could go in to wash your hands and pass out." He told me laughing."Now lets get you home before you hurt yourself further." He drove me home and when I offered to drive him home he said no and that he was going out runn9ing with the pack.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, right? If not call me after school. Bye. Love ya'."

"Love you too, Bells. Sleep tight and don't fall down the stairs." He said as he walked into the woods.

_Okay, whatcha thinkys?Short.More soon, need to write next chapter. It will skip ahead by 2 weeks. ya'll see why soon.as always_

_Hugs-4-All-The-Emo-Boyz P.S. I LUV EDWARD CULLEN JASPER EMMETT AND CARLISLE._


	3. Sick and Lost

_HI, story more now. Like said before, Twilight no mine, Stephenie Meyers. Okay so if the symptoms don't match exactly, I've never had what she does before. This is also a special circumstance.__Maddy Le thanks, you make me feel so specials. Gratsi, what ever. I want to be a writer when i get older so that is the highest praise._

**BPOV**

I ran to the bathroom and puked up my breakfast at about 10 o'clock in the morning. I sat next to the toilet for a good hour and puked about 5 times more. I hadn't gone to school because I had an upset stomach, but I thought it was just a cold but this hurt a lot worse than a cold. I thought maybe I should go to a doctor but then Charlie would hear about it and worry too much. I was rethinking about going. They would be able to give me something for my stomach.

I went to my room and threw on some loose clothes, flannel shirt and jeans, then got my keys and went to the car. When I got in I just sat there for about 5 minutes trying not to puke again. I drove slowly to the hospital, I knew how to get there easily, I mean I basically spend at least one hour there a month.

When I got inside the receptionist saw me and grabbed a wheelchair. She wheeled me to one of the curtained off areas and helped me get into a bed. She left me with my privacy so I could put on one of the hospital gowns. I guess she knew I would need to stay awhile by the way I looked.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem, Mrs.Swan?"Dr.Grady asked me as he took my pulse and hooked me up to a heart rate tester, thingie.\

"Um... my stomach hurts and I keep puking." I said without any effort, my stomach wasn't hurting so bad anymore."Maybe I should just go? My stomach feels better now."

"No... lets get a sonogram of your abdoman just in case." He told me and then a nurse.

"Alright honey, this won't hurt at all. It'll be cold though." She told me when she squezzed some sort of orange stuff on my stomach. It was cold.

"Oh." She exclaimed to me as she looked at the black and white fuzzy screan."Doctor Grady come here and look at this. What does that look like to you?" She asked him in a hushed voice.

"Well, it looks like a ..."He didn't continue his sentence but looked at me. Then he did something totally unexpected, he smiled. This wide impish grin, like he knew something I didn't and he was teasing me about it.

"What?"I asked a little hysterical. Oh god, if he was smiling then it was either really bed and it had put him off his rocker or it was nothing at all and I shouldn't worry. I was hopping for the latter of the two.

"You're...

"Um, Dad. I think we need to talk." I told him after dinner, as he was about to head into the living room. He stopped mid-step and looked at me. I smiled at him and he relaxed visably."I think you should sit down. Dad, I'm...

I drove over to Jake's house to tell him. I rang the doorbell and his dad answered.

"Oh, hey Billy. Is Jake here?"I asked. I tried to sound calm but my voice shook. He noticed the tears in my eyes and gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head a little, he let me in and told me to go to his room. I opened the door and Jake was sitting on his bed bopping to music. He looked so young, he was only 16. I was about to drop a bomb over his head. Maybe he wouldn't care, just look at me sympethetically and say oh well. No, the reasonable part of my mind said, he will care and support you. You know that. I just cherised that moment where I could watch him, looking like a 16 year old should, like he doesn't have a care in the world. I shut his door and leaned against the wall. What if I didn't tell him? Would that be so bad? I mean I could say I picked up a guy at a store when I went to Seattle a couple of weekends ago. Jake didn't go with me, so what could it hurt. I was pregnant. How could I tell that 16 year old in there that he was a father? It would destroy him. But he would accept it with open arms, he loved me and he would love to have a kid, this kid, no matter what it did to him. But what did I want? Did I want to be a mother before I went to college? There were ways so that I didn't have this kid, I wouldn't think about those things because Jake wouldn't let me. I could go for adoption, but again, Jake. All that happened from now till I had this kid was based on his reaction. Whether he would accept me and want the kid or If he pushed me and this unborn child away, our child. That thought sent a surge of joy through me, this kid was ours, mine and Jake's. I loved him, even without the child. I think, I thought to myself, I love him as much as I loved Edward. It didn't hurt to say his name anymore, just as it didn't hurt when I thought about how much I love Jake.

I walked into his room again, ears slowly making their way down my cheeks, leaving hot trails behind. He was still bopping to the headphones so I knocked hard on the door. I knew his ears would pick up the sound against the music. He looked up and saw the tears and fear that was filling my eyes. He rushed overto me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?"He asked in a voice full of athority I had never heard there before. But I think I know why it was there, the last time I was like this was when _He_ left me. I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern in them, that's what gave me the courage to go on.

"Jake, sit down. This is big news." I mustered up all the courage I had and just spit out what I had to say."Jake, I'm pregnant. I think it's your kid and I'll understand if you just want me to walk out of this room right now and never coming back. If you don't want to see me any more thats fine with me, although I will miss you." I smile at this, then charge ahead."If you want to kick me to the curb please do it gently but I give you permission, I mean it IS my fault after all. If I hadn't let it go that far... well whats done is done. I'll go now." I walked out of that room calmly, but one step and I was crying, hard. I hadn't looked at his face the whole time, just staring at the floor. I ran out of the room, and down the hall. I stummbled in the living room and caught myself on the back of the couch. Billy saw my face and just stared, he looked mad. He had seen me like this after Him. I bet he thought Jake had done something to me. I didn't have the fight or courage to tell him the truth so I just shook my head and ran out of the house. I didn't fall, which was a miracle. I jumped in and started the engine. I had driven alll the way home before I stopped crying long enough to do any thinking.

_Okay, that one took aout five minutes to write. I was so into it. I felt all the emotions she felt. We'll hear wha Jacob does in next Chapter. This my 3rd. one today. They say if you feel the emotions that your character feel syou are agood writer, yah me. As always, stay icy,_

_Hugs-4-All-The-Emo-Boyz_


	4. The Triangle of Voices

_I know another chapter but I'm on a role. Need to get it out before I POP! Thanks R&R. Twilight no mine, it stephenie meyers. Story time. Alright we will have to swith POV's for this chapter and possibly others. Jakes and maybe Sam's._

**BPOV**

When I got home I just lay on the couch for what seemed like hours, but was probably only one hour. The doorbell rang then. I didn't want to get up but did anyway. It wasn't who I was expecting. It was Sam. Of course Jake wouldn't come over himself, he would blow up when he yelled at me for putting him in a situation like this. I was prepared for a yell when I opened the door, but instead what I got was a large hug. Lets just say I was a bit surprised, but I went on with the mental speech I had created for the person at the door.

"I'm not really in the mood for a fight right now so say what ever you're gonna say then please leave. But don't yell, please." I watched his face for even the tiniest trace of the anger I had prepared myself for, but there was nothing there but confusion and worry.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He yelled in a puzzled voice. I asked him not to yell, I knew it would put me over the edge. But did he listen to me? NO, he went and yelled anyway. I didn't know what I was doing but suddenly I went into a furious rage.

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR HIS RIGHT NOW. I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL, BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NO. YOU WENT AND YELLED ANYWAY."I voiced my thoughts in a yell."I AM SICK OF BEING LEFT. BUT JAKE DOSEN'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL HIS PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND HE'S BREAKING UP WITH HER IN PERSON. NO, HE HAS HIS _pack,"_I sneered that word like it was revolting to me,"LEADER TELL ME. OH, YOU ARE SUCH A MAN. You should be ashamed of yourself. You have a girlfriend too, would you want her to break up with you through me?"He shook his head and looked a little frightened." No? Didn't think so. Now get out. OUT." I pushed him out the door which amazed, all the time I was yelling relief was flooding through me at getting out my anger. I was crying but they were tears of anger and relief, not sadness.

All of a sudden I broke down and started to cry sadness. But I kept pushing on him, getting him out the door. I looked at his face right before I closed the door. What was there scared me, fear, anger, confusion, but most of all worry. He was worried about me, that sent a new wave of tears to me and I closed the door. I locked it for good measure, even though I didn't think he would try to talk to me in this state. I sank down on he floor and cried, I cried over the loss of 2 loves, of a great family, of 4 new brothers, and of the fact that I would be raising a child on my own. I knew I couldn't get rid of it, it represented all of my love, to Edward and now Jacob. I laughed to think I thouht Jake would have ever given me the time of day now that he knew I was having a kid. I sank into Zombie-mode, I thought I was over this. No, I knew that when I got involved with Jake. I knew if he ever left me I would die, not in the literal sense of the word, but I knew I would never be the same. I could and would NEVER love again. I would love no one but this child from now on, I promised myself.

**JPOV**

I sat there thinking about what she had said for about 10 seconds before running out of the house and changing. I called a meeting in a clearing about a mile from her house. I filled the guys in while they ran.

_Guys, news. If ya'll are running you might want to stop for a sec.OKay, Bella is... pregnant._ I told them and let it sink in. They all showed up at he same time and saw me on the ground, my clothes half shreaded. I must have looked like a wreck, I thought.

"Dude." Paul said, as surprised as I was.

"Whoa, man. So sorry." That was Jared, wait why was he sorry. I said so as much.

"Jared, what are you sorry for?"

"I mean, now you're gonna have to break up with her so she can tell the dad right?" He asked me. I laughed, I was so relieved. I wouldn't lose Bella to some oher man.

"Guys, you don't get it." I told them when they looked at me funny when I laughed."I'm the dad." I pronounced every syllable slowly, as if talking to a 5 year old. I lokked at here faces and saw different emotions in each. Sam was surprised and worried, Jared looked like he was about to pass out, Embry looked like Jared, just with a little more surprise, and Paul was beaming like he was a proud father."Paul, what are you smiling about?" I asked him, just as confused as the others.

"Dude, were gonna be UNCLES. I am going to have a niece or nephew. This will ROCK." He stated as he started dancing around like a kid that has to pee.

"Paul," that was Sam and he sounded proud?,"Stop that before he," here he pointed to me,"turns pink as, well, Bella." He told him. To me he said,"Turn wolf and tell us everything, no show us." He ordered me.

For the next half hour i showed them everyhing, everything except _that_ night.

"I think I should go talk to her." Sam stated. I was about to protest when he talked to me directly."She doesn't seem to happy with you right now. I think she thinks your gonna leave her and she can't handle that. She thinks your doing to her, what _Edward_ did to her a couple months ago. I bet she regrets ever falling in love with you, that she should have just stayed in Zombie-mode and she would have been safe. You remember how she was when he left her? This will be twice as bad if thats what she thinks. If she thinks she's lost him and you, she _will_ kill herself. Not by jumping off a damn cliff, but by rasher means, cutting her wrists or shooting herself with her fathers gun. We need to act now." He told me and he ohers all this in a starined voice. I knew he thought of her as a little sister, they all did. It would kill them if she hurt herself, or me on purpose. We all gasped in fright. She's been alone in that house for almost an hour, she could have done anything she wanted.

"Sam, go. Please." I begged him. I bet I looked like a lost puppy, my eyes were watering and my hands were shaking, not from anger, but fright. I was scared, as scared as I think i'll ever be in my life. He looked at me like I was his little brother and I had just asked him to do the obvious. He did something I hadn't expected him to do. He hugged me. He took me in his strong grip and hugged me with such a fierceness, I just hung my head and cried. I didn't know when, but the other guys all hugged me around my shoulders at the same time.

"It'll be alright, little brother." Sam told me as he raced off into the woods to her house. The guys just looked at me with an ancient sadness in their eyes.

"Sams right. It'll be okay, little brother." They all told me this as they walked out of the clearing to give me some privacy. I could tell they were'n far. They didn't want to leave me alone, so I don't do anything rash.

"Thanks." I called into the woods, and heard 3 howls in reply. I sat on the ground and thought till I saw Sam come through the woods with the others behind him. He looked scared and worried. "What happened?" I begged him. I was crying again and wiped at the tears on my cheeks.

"She's alive for now. I never want to see another preganant woman again if they all act like that." He told us with an impish grin.

**SPOV** okay his is Sam's pov. not too good but hey. :-

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I heard her foot steps on the floor and heard her sigh. When she opened the door I hugged her. With such a hug I tought it would kill her. When I put her down she looked surprised but was getting ready to speak.

"I'm not really in the mood for a fight right now so say what ever you're gonna say then please leave. But don't yell, please." She was watching my face as I calculaed what she had said. My face must have said something because she looked at me in a funny way.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I yelled in a puzzled voice. I thinkI shouldn't have yelled a her. She looked ready to go off the edge.

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR HIS RIGHT NOW. I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL, BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NO. YOU WENT AND YELLED ANYWAY." She looks like she had thouht about this. ."I AM SICK OF BEING LEFT. BUT JAKE DOSEN'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL HIS PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND HE'S BREAKING UP WITH HER IN PERSON. NO, HE HAS HIS _pack," _she sneered the word as if it tasted bad. I was geting scared,"LEADER TELL ME. OH, YOU ARE SUCH A MAN. You should be ashamed of yourself. You have a girlfriend too, would you want her to break up with you through me?" I just shook my head. I was getting really scared. "No? Didn't think so. Now get out. OUT." She started to push me out the door. I wasn't even thinking, I could have stopped her but I was in shock. All of a sudden she started crying, hard. I waned to help her, comfort her but she kept pushing me. Before she closed the door she looked in my eyes, and what she saw there was fear, anger, confusion, but most of all worry.

_If you lika el story please R&R. 5 reviews and will update. I am putting my other story, September, 1918, on the back burner while I write this story. Sorry to those who were reading it. But when I finish this 'un. I like this 'un more. Now I know it is very FLUFFY, but it will get more CONFLICT, AMANDA._


	5. Around the Window

_Hi, new chappy! I love Madonna! This will be manely in Bella's point of view, but may be in one of the pack members. heheheheheheheheehehehe, evil Anissa. Now onto el story, oh. Twilight no mine, it belong to Stephenie Meyer, if I owned it would I be writing this? I think not._

**BPOV**

I think I sat there for a good hour or more. Charlie went on a fishing trip this morning, so I wouldn't have to worry about him for a couple. I assumed he was going to tell Billy and his other friends I was pregnant. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket on the table, and took it with me to my room. I had forgotten to lock my window and it was open letting in a cool draft. It felt wonderful against my hot skin. The room was unusually hot, like there were extra bodies in the room...

I spun around to face a sad Jacob, a slightly shook-up Sam, and a somber Paul. I ended up dropping my apple in surprise. They were standing in front of my door and my closet. I couldn't figure out how they all fit in here, or how I didn't notice them when I walked in. They all stood there, hands behind their backs, just satring at me. My knees were going weak and were shaking, my mouth felt like sandpaper. I thought about jumping out the window, about how much it would hurt. I knew why they were here, they were going to kill me. I had burded them, Jake their brother, with such a weight that they wouldn't stand by and let it happen. Breaking my heart again wasn't enough, they had to break the rest of me too.

"Please do it quickly." I begged. I watched their faces for any sign of mercy. Maybe Paul would just break my neck and get it over with, or would Jake want to prolong the agony and make me suffer. _He never loved you,_ you knew that, _you were just a toy like with Edward, a distraction_,_ You knew he would leave you, just like Him in the end. You should have never gotten attached again. _The rebel side of me said. It was right, why should I have gone and fell in love again, I knew how much love hurt. "Please." I begged again.

I watched Jake's face the closest, he looked extremely sad but showed no mercy. The same was with Sam and Paul, they just looked at me sadly. Jake took a step toward me and I whimpered a little and took a small step back. He looked angry now and was about to step forward, within arms reach, when I screamed. It was a bloodcurdiling scream, I don't know weather it was in fright, fury, or plain sdaness. I screamed with all the emotion inside me. Jake looked at me in agony, Sam looked surprised, and Paul was scared. I stopped when there was no emotion left in me.

"Well, are you done now?" Sam asked me in a playful voice. I looked at him in surprise, my heart had stopped beating. They wanted to play with me first before they killed me. They wanted to be cruel, but I guess I deserved it. I should never have fallen in love with Jake, never went to the beach, and never told him I was pregnant.

"Please, just do it. I deserve whatever you're gonna do to me. But please do it quikly. I had my heart broken once, now twice. I just want to die, so do it quickly." I pleaded. I looked up and saw fury written in all their eyes, I had said something that made them mad. The whole exchange had lasted just a few minutes. I wouldn't be getting the quick ending I wanted now. Jake walked the short space toward me and...

**JPOV**

After Sam told us what happened at Bella's house we desided to go to her house in 20 minutes.

When we got ther we got into the house through Bella's window, she really shouldn't leave that open, I thought as I climbed through the threshhold. The room looked different than the last time I saw it, darker, more mysterious. We heard footsteps on the stairs and leaned against the wall that had the door on it.

She walked in with tear stained, bloodshot eyes. Her clothes were all crumpled and she had an apple in her hand. She looked like she was marveling in the coolness from the open window, then realization dawned on her face. She spun around and dropped her apple when she saw us standing there. I didn't know what my face showed but I felt suddenly sad. Sam looked shook-up and Paul somber. She watched us for a few seconds then her eyes flickered over to the window, I think she was thinking of jumping. Why? Then she looked at us and sad realization dawned on her face.

"Please do it quickly." she begged. Do what? We all thought that question at the same time. She reached up and touched her neck and then shivered. "Please." she begged in such a scared, but believing tone that it saddened me to the core. She was watching my face the closet, and what she saw there scared her. I took a step toward her and she whimpered. SHE WHIMPERED. That made me so mad, she was afraid of me. But WHY? I started to step forward again when she screamed. It was a bloodcurdling scream that sent my hackles up. It sounded like it held all the emotion she had in her. Fright, fury, or sadness I couldn't distinguish between. She screamed until it looked like there was no more emtion left in her.

"Well, are you done now?"Sam asked in a playful voice. She looked at him in surprise, I think her heart stopped beating. She looked like she was putting something together in her mind.

"Please, just do it. I deserve whatever you're gonna do to me. But please do it quickly. I had my heart broken once, now twice. I just want to die, so do it quickly." She begged us in a quiet voice. She looked up and must have seen the fury in our eyes that was burning our hearts. We weren't shaking though, this was a different kind of fury. Not a mad fury, but a scared fury.

I walked the short space to her and took her in my arms in a gentle but firm hug. She struggled to get loose but I held firm, not letting her move so much as an inch.

"Oh, Jake..." She said into my shirt. I patted her on the back gently, hugging her to me. "I thought you didn't want me. You were so quiet when I told you, i thought you wanted me to leave. I was heart broken. I love you Jake, maybe as much as I loved Him. I thought about killing myself when I came home, then I remembered the baby... Wait did you tell them?" She said all this in a rush. The only thing that really clicked was that she said that she loved me as much as Him. I had just caused her as much pain as he had, I felt like a monster.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. I'm sorry I didn't answer you at the house, but you have to admit that it was a shock to hear I'm going to be a dad. Yeah, I told the whole gang. Paul is so happy to be an uncle, he started dancing around when I told him. They all are, right guys?" By now we had moved down stairs into the living room and the rest of the guys had joined us.

"Dude, Helll yeah. I mean I don't have a sister 'cept yoiu so HELL yeah." Paul said to Bella. The others said the same, I just told her that we needed to talk privately, soon.

_Okay, what ya'll think? Five reviews!!!!! I need a new title if this satory goes differently in the end, we'll see at the end. Now, i'm thinking of discontinuing this story. I thought about making this chappy 2 but it wouldn't sound right, and I couldn't prolly remember who said what and when.;-p_


	6. Opening Wounds

_I got enough reviews. Still thinking about quiting this story. But descided one more chappy won't hurt. Now, me noe owne Twilighte, ite belonge toe Stephenie Meyere. Okay I didn't do Charlies reaction to the news cause I wanted ya'll to use your IMAGINATION. Big fete for some, but pease try. Bella sounds sorta OOC. sorry._

**BPOV**

The pack had excepted me, not killed me. They wanted me to be family, to have Jake. He had led me into the kitchen when the others had done the whol congratulations thing that happens when you give big news to people.

"Why in the world did you think I would leave you? Not that having a kid changes our love, I hope." Jake said to me, disapproval coloring his tone.

"I thought you, a 16 year old boy, no man I corrected myself at the look he gave me would want to have to deal with a child. I thought about not telling you at all, and when you did figure out saying I picked up some guy when I went to Port Angeles by myself a few weeks ago. I didn't know if you, or Charlie would buy it. I also thought about going with Mike," at this he gave me this pissed-off, sad look that melted my heart, "and saying it was his. Was that such a bad thing, not to want to burden _you_ with the troubles _I_ caused. If I had just stayed zombie I would have never caused you this trouble. Do you think you can handle being a father at 17?" I asked him incredulously. No way was I prepared for his answer.

"Are you?" He asked me in a tone that showed mockery. I was stunned, he had made fun of a serious question. I was mad.

"You, you. I try to ask the_ most important _question of your life and you _mock_ me. Well, excuse me for trying to make your future a little easier. Don't worry about me, it doesn't matter what _I_ can handle at 17. I caused this thing inside me," for affect I pointed to my lower stomach. "I was worried about hom much _you_ can handle at 17." With that I stormed out of the kitchen and through the living room, where the rest of the pack was. Sam took one look at my face and at Jacob, following closly behind me, his face stricken and laughed. I rounded on him, my face set in a stubborn line, an angry glint in my eyes.

"You're laughing. I am going to kill you someday for this. Shut up," I said as the other guys started laughing at me, "If you don't believe me fine. But I will then, you will have nothing to laugh at." I walked over to them at slapped each across the face hard as I could, I even slapped Jake. Before I turned to leave I walked back to Jake.

"Love you." I said in a sickly sweet voice, and kissed him on the cheek I had slapped. "And if you ever laugh at me again, I will hit more than just your faces." I told them all, pointedly looking down. They all looked at me scared. "Night boys." I told them in that sickly sweet voice as I turned to go to my room. But as I turned toward the stairs a figure stood at its mouth, and it was growling almost too soft to hear. It took a step toward me and grabbed my wrist. It pulled me toward it in one swift motion, hugging me closely. It was a hug I knew well. They leaned toward my ear and whispered in a voice I knew too well, a voice I had yearned for, a voice that made my head turn and my heart speed up.

"Missed you, Bells. Love ya." Edwrad told me. I froze afraid to breathe because the hole might come back, and in a split second we were out the door and flying down the street at a speed I had missed. I looked back and saw the pack about half a mile back, but gaining on us.

_Dude I'm NOT stopping this story, there may even be a sequal! YAH! I like this story too much to quit, the name is staying because that's the story. Even if ya'll don't like it. No Offense to anyone. Please Review, if you've read this whole story and not reviewed just once then shame on YOU. Please R&R._


	7. Full Circle

_I've been pressured into writing another story tonight. It is 1:45 in the morning, yawn! I need to write another chappy now before I forget. I will not do EPOV I think I will save that for the sequal, which I've started. If ya'll wanna read a sequal just REVIEW. PLEASE._

_My fave storys 51 things Emmet Cullen Is Not Allowed To Do, by __the indifferent child of earth. __they also wrote 51 Things Emmet Cullen Must Remember. both great, if you read my story then i love them. To ya'll, from ME! I really have to do my homework this weekend, not put it off till the period before its due, cough, today, . lol :-B_

**DISCLAIMER: Huh, I wish. Oh Edward! Dude don't give me that "you're a big dreamer" look. I know you dream about him too! sticking tongue out for effect.**

**BPOV**

We arrived at his house about 5 minutes later, the pack had left us at the edge of the "territories". I struggled against him but he was too strong. Alice came out first, looked at me, and went into a vision. Jasper caught her before she collapsed on the hard ground.

"Oh, god. Bella what did you do when we were gone?" she asked me with a sly smile on her face. Edward looked at her, obviously trying to read her mind. He got this murderous look on his face and I realized that she was blocking her mind. I looked at her questioningly and she pointed at her lower stomach. My face must have turned red, red because Edward and Jasper looked at her then back at me, obviously not getting why I was red.

"What is it Bella?" Edward, Jasper, Carilse, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie asked me at the same time. I looked at them then back at the ground. Should I tell them I wondered?, or should I just say it was nothing and hope Alice can blockher mind, and mouth for awhile. I doubted on the latter, but didn't like the first any better.

"Bella," Carlisle said to me,"maybe we should speak privatly first?" I just nodded my head and followed him to the house. "Oh, and Edward don't try to read my mind or listen to what I'm saying." He directed toward him with a sad smile. We walked up the front porch steps and into the house.

It was just as beautiful, the piano, stairwell, and walls. We went up to his study and he pulled out a piece of notebook paper.

"Write it down." He instructed me.

"No. What I have to say will not be taken well on a piece of paper. First, I don't think I'll ever be over Edward but I still don't want him back. Second, I found someone I love just as much and he hasn't hurt me. Third, I'm pregnant. Four..." I never got any farther than that because Edward decided to pick that exact moment to barge into the room wiha bellow.

"What he Hell is going on here? Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Obviously it was a rehtorical question but I answered any way. The whole family was behind him so I didn't say it too loud.

"Yup." My voice was matter-of-fact, directed at him not anyone else. He was still beautiful, but not so much any more. I only saw a pale, muscular, seventeen year old boy, who looked like a god. He wasn't the same as when he left. His eyes were dull, bruises even darker than his worst days before, his eyes pitch black. He looked like he could use a drink. hehehe He was staring at me with a sad, yet angry face. My heart didn't skip a beat like it had before, only kept up the same rythm. da dah, da dah, da dah.

"Who? Who did his to you? Turned you away from me and got you _pregnant_?" He sneered the last word. That made me mad as all get out.

"You wanna know WHO sis this to me? Turned me against you?" I asked and added when I saw his family get ready to leave, "No, stay ya'll need to hear this too. Edward you did this to me. You made me believe that you didn't want me anymore and broke my heart. I betcha Alice didn't see anything of my future those first 6 months, did she?" Alice just shook her head. "I was a zombie, I ate, slept, did my homework, and answered direct questions but I didn't have a _life. _Only because, for months, you had been my life. I had chosen this family, you to spend forever with and to have that yanked out from underneath you, it hurts, alot. I didn't think I would get over it until Jake came around. He _saved_ me from _you_. I never wanted to hear those words come out of my mouth, but here they are and they're completely true. Ironic, the werewolves save me from my vampire _family_." I emphasized the last word for emotional effect. I had spoken to them in a reasonably calm manner without breaking down or crying.

"Bella." Esme said as she stood up to give me a hug, but i pushed her away gently, but firmly.

"I can't. I have a family, one that won't leave me at the first sign of trouble. I don't blame you Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, the only person I can blame is the one who caused it." I looked at Edward at the end, as did his family. He looked heart broken, like I was the one who left him from the start.

"Bella if this is what it felt like when I left, I'm sorry." He told me after a few minutes of looking at each other.

"This probably isn't half of what I felt. I gave you an explaination why, you didn't." I told him. He looked very worn down, like he was hanging on to sanity by a thread.

"We can still be friends right?" Alice asked me.

"No, I don't think so Alice. It would be too hard on me, Edward, and my new family if they smelled you on me all the time." I told her. She broke down into tearless sobs, as did Esme at my words. Jasper started growling and Emmet roared at the ceiling.

Jasper started walking toward me. Edward had gone to stand in a corner, oblivious to us all. He was right in front of me when he leaned down and sunk his teeth into my neck. We had come full circle, my vampire family left, came back, and changed me, unwillingly this time.

It burned, the fire in my veins. But then it went cool, almost like ice, so cold it burned almost as bad as the fire. Then it leveled out to a steady burning but not searing flame. I still screamed the whole 4 days.

_Okay, not the ending ya'll were expecting huh? If ya'll don't like this ending I'm going to write an alternate ending under a new title. It will have the same first six chapters but a diffrent ending. If ya'll don't like it then say so in a review. If I get at least 15 __**DIFFERENT**__ people tell me they don't like the ending I will do alternate ending. I think this is my fave, chappy yet. R&R. till next time, ME! It is now 2:45 am. must sleep, I actualy fell asleep writing this. My head is spinning too, weird feeling. night, morning, uh, goodnight-morning!_


	8. 1st Question

_Hi. New update, finally I know! Sorry, was having a "I think I'm just gonna quit the story" moment. It's over, __**;-B**__. Now to the story... now guys they don't know about Victoria right now, know that she's after Bella that is. Now emember Jake is almost 18 in this scene, time travels fast._

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNA TWILIGHT, NEW MOON. THAT WOULD BE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**BPOV**

I felt funny when I woke up, like I was going to explode from the inside out, or like I already had. I opened my eyes to about 10 people staring at me with shocked, worried, angry, or sad. The sad ones were the pack, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry. Charlie was there so I guessed they old him everything, poor him. I thought everything would look, sound, even smell different. It did but not the way I thought it would, everything had a haze just out of my vision. Like they say a dog sees...

I let out a whimper that sounded much, too much like a dogs. Sam looked at me with realization dawning on his face, a huge smile spread over his face. The other pack members got the same look and smiles. The vampires looked confused, like when you don't get a joke all the way.

"Well Bella, we knew you were special but, W-O-W." He stretched the word into three syllables.

"Bella," That was Edward, talking in a skeptical voice, "you don't smell like a vampire, but you don't smell human either?" He looked at the pack and seemed to realize what I was. "How?" He asked Sam.

"We have legends," It was Billy that answered at Sams 'I dunno look', "about women being pregnant with a wolf-father's child. There have only been a few, none survived when they were bitten by the vampire. They died because they couldn't handle being with child. There has only been one, she turned into a vampire though. She never had a last name just Victoria. We don't know if she's still 'alive' or if she was killed." I paled when he said the name. It couldn't be the same Victoria, could it?

"Red hair, wild, cat like grace?" I asked the silent room. The vampires from shock, the wolves from confusion of how I knew this. Billy just nodded his head. "I know her, very well. She's still alive, I assure you that. I will explain later, please continue with the explanation." I told Billy. How I could stay so calm, if I were still human I would have been freakin' out.

"Okay, the reason you survived is, now this is just a theory I came up with in the last 10 minutes, that you had too much to live for. Jake, the baby, the pack, and Charlie. Now I don't think the baby was hurt but we should have it checked out by Dr.Grady. That baby and Jake saved you. You must have want Jake more than dying, and the baby, to not have become a vampire." Billy said this with a speculating look on his face. I heard Carsile exhale a deep breath, Edwad looked like a stone when I looked at the vampire 'family'.

"What's a 'wolf-father'?" I asked him, not looking at anything but he floor.

"A member of the pack that is meant to be the alpha." He gave a sideways glance at Jake's stunned face. "Sam and I have been talking, he wants to take a trip with Em for their honeymoon. We think you should take over the pack." Billy told Jake the news. For some unknown reason this made me extremily mad, I started shaking all over. My eyes flashed red, then everything settled into clear precision.

"CALM DOWN!" Sam yelled inside me head, I had forgotten about the telepathic speatch thing so it took me by surprise.

"Fine, god. Did you have to yell?" I asked him when I morphed back. Everyone was staring at me like I had just changed into a dog. I did, oh yeah. I let out a small giggle at my thoughts.

"Dude, she's got more control than you do, Jake." Paul told him with a punch in the arm. "That was wickedly awesome Bella. You were like 1 second human, next wolf, then back. Like I said wickedly awesome." Jake was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked him. He seemed to compose his face and looked at me with a proud smile.

"You're a beautiful wolf, all silvery grey and the most gorgeous eyes. You're very big, almost as big as me!" He told me with the same proud smile. I, of course, blushed a deep red. "Now since I'm pack leader, right?" He asked Billy for conformation. He just nodded his head. The other guys, except Sam all looked really proud too. "I would like to give my position over to someone else. Bella please stand." It took me a minute to understand what he was about to do. I was going to be pack leader! I just shook my head, he just gave me tose puppy dog eyes that I could never resist, and he knew it. I stood reluctantly in the middle of the Cullen's living room. "I have two questions to ask you. We'll start with the easiest to spit out." This one was the one I was expecting, what was the other. "Will you be our pack leader? I've already polled the guys, except Sam, and it was 2 yes's from Quil and Embry, and a 'Hell Yeah' from Paul." At his name he smiled hugely at me. "Sam really doesn't have a choice but I would like to know what he thinks, as my elder pack member." He looked at Sam. Sam looked like a proud father who had just watched his son walk over to get his diploma.

"I just found out what the second question is, and Bella," He looked at me with an impish grin, "you'll love it. And if you disappoint him I'll personaly kill you." He told me jokingly, but I saw the vampires we had all almost forgotten about being there, stiffen at his threat to me.

"Relax. And I thought I was going to have control problems." I directed this to Edward and Carsile who were on the verge of getting out of their seats. "Jake I could never disappoint such a face so, yes. I'll be ya'lls pack leaders. Thanks guys." I told them. They got up and all squeezed me half to death. "Um... guys... may be... dog... but still... must... breathe!" I gasped out, they all let go of me and sat back down.

"Okay, like I said this question is harder to get out without either wimping out or mumbling, so no interruptions guys." He told the whole room but directed the last part at Embry and Paul. "Isabella Swan, I love you. Would..."

_CLIFFY! more tonight, I promise._


	9. Emotions

_More MOre MOre! Okay, heres another chapter. First part in Edward point of view. I know, bella as pack leader, not very realistic but I thought it was a good gesture as trust and faith from Jake and the pack. Plus, whos says she'll stay for long... :-B feeling of impending doom arises in you. muhahahaha Really long!!!_

**EPOV**

"Would you marry me?" He asked her. She looked too stunned for words for a moment. I was gonna kill him, he thinks he can take MY Bella? Uh-huh! I started to get up but Jasper pushed me down.

"_She wants to. I can feel the emotion conimg off her, she loves him. But i can tell their is somehing wrong with her emotions, like they're forced, not hers entirely. Almost more then she loved you. Sorry, not to say I told you so but you did this to yourself. You left her in the first place, she moved on. It took 18 months, but she did. You wanted her to. I feel the emotion coming off him too, he's in love with her just as much, maybe more-so, than you. Sorry bro, you waited too long." _He told me in my head. I knew he was right but it still doesn't make it any easier.

I got up and strode to the door. I only looked back once and I saw her face, sad and desperate, and even anger flared there for a moment.

_Dude, her emotions are whacked out! She loves him more, but still wants you and us as friends. Don't leave, it'll break her heart. She doesn't know you still love her anymore. So the most you can DO IS BE CIVAL._ He told me all this in a rush. I opened the door and...

**BPOV**

"Would you marry me?" He asked me this, his head down, cheeks ablaze. I was too stunned for words, I knew he loved me but that much? I knew I was waiting too long to asnswer, he was getting fidgity.

I saw Jasper push Edward down in his seat. He looked like he was listening to something, then he strode over to the door. When he got there he looked back at me. I must have shone every emotion in my face that I was feeling at the moment. Pain, desperation, betrayal. He was leaving me again, no that wasn't right, he was leaving at the most cruical moment of my life. Didn't he even have the guts to stay for an explanation, he had caused me so much pain. He didn't deserve to be able to walk out of here without anyone to stop him.

_"NO! STOP!" _That was Sam talking to me through my head. The whole pack looked about ready to jump up a tackle me.

"_Don't move from where you are."_ I told them all calm, but sternly. They had to listen to me, I was their pack leader and I just gave them a direct order. I turned to face Edward, he was staring at me with confusion in his eyes, then pain. Jasper!, he must have felt the betrayal, anger, pain coming off me because he doubled over in silent sobs. I was hurting Edward, by hurting his family. I knew it was wrong and I would regret it later, but I don't care at the moment. As long as I caused him pain, the rest could suffer for the moment, the way they had made me suffer. Alice had gone into a trance and come out sobbing. She must have seen what I was going to do to Edward, and anyone else who got in my way. Carsile looked like he was going to faint, Esme, I couldn't think of my almost-mom it would make me freeze in regret. Emmett was suddenly at his brothers side, looking like he didn't like what he was about to be forced to do. Edward must have seen Alice's vision too, and felt Jasper's, no my, emotions. He looked about to either pass out, or fight. I was hoping for the latter of the two, though I would settle with insulting him to death oday. That's what I had planned.

"Emmett, move. This is Edward's and my battle." I spoke with such controled rage that he shrunk back a gainst he wall a little. "Thank you. Now Edward, I have just one little, tiny question. Who do you hink you are?" I wasn't yelling, but my voice was filled with icy rage, enough to make him, and my pack look at me funnily.

"Bella, how are... you... keeping your... shape... with all... that anger... inside of you?" Jasper asked between gasps. I didn't know so I just shook my head, never moving my eyes off of Edward.

"You walk into _my house, _where I'm speaking to my _family,_" I jerked my thumb at the rest of the pack, "and decide to come back into my life by _kidnapping_ me. I was finally getting my life back in order and you have to come back. Coward. You said you didn't love me anymore, what happened? Did your little distractions get boring? Did you decide that you would come back and _play with your little human toy_?" I sneered at him in a mocking voice. He just look pained. "Sorry Jasper, but I need you to convey these feelings into Edwards mind." At that I sent as much of the pain I could remember of the last 18 months into the air, into Jasper. He jerked up, and screamed in pain _That's Jasper, not Edwad, yet. _I was still sending that pain into him when someone tackled me. I flipped them off of me and got on top of them, Jasper was still screaming. Edward was just getting a bit of the pain now, but he was still dry-sobbing. It was Alice who had tackled me, just protecting her husband. "Sorry Alice but now Edward and Jasper both know how I felt. In the end I had Jake to help stop hat pain but not for the first 6 months. Thats where all that pain is coming from." By now everyone had a taste of the pain I went through, Jasper was letting go of his emotional blocks, letting the emotion into the room. "Nobody ever really understood what pain I was in did ya'll?" I asked the room., but I was directing it toward Edward the most. He just looked at me in horror, his face a contorted mask of pain and agony. I had stopped feeding my pain to Jasper so nobody was screaming anymore.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward told me in an awed voice. "How you ever dealt with such pain? I didn't deal though, you did. I just dug myself a deep hole and wallowed, again I'm sorry. But please, you must understand..." I cut him off with my hand over his mouth. I walked up to him and stage-whispered in his ear. I knew everyone could hear, but it was just for effect.

"Edward Cullen, you ruined the last year of my life. So you know what no more. I will hear no more of your excuses. Edward Cullen I am through with you, I have a fiance now. Go to Hell. I don't want to see you or your family, not because I don't love them. It would just be too hard on me and you, for me to be around. Leave Forks, screw the treaty. If you're not out of here in 24 hours I will come hunt you down, personally." With that said I walked out of the room, the pack right behind me. Charlie just stared at me in horror, at my words or my pain I couldn't tell. "And Jake, the answer is yes! Love ya!" I broke into a run and changed into a wolf in a spilt second.

I could sence someone following behind me. Vampire not wolf. I sniffed he air more closly identifying the person, Emmett. I slowed to a jog, then stopped completely. He zoomed right past me for another hundred yards before he stopped and eyed me carefully. He walked briskly back to me. I could see all his muscles, almost as thick as my head in places. I didn't think I could win a fight with him, easily. Maybe without killing him. I knew thats what he had planned by the way he flexed his muscles, getting ready for the pounce.

I growled the most menacing I could. He looked staggered for a moment but regained his composure.

I pounced on him, claws digging into his granite-like skin. He tried to throw mr off but I flattened him to the ground. He flipped us over onto my back and I heard a snap as one of my paws broke under his weight. He staggered off of me when it broke. _Wrong move,_ I thought as I pounced to his left, missing him on purpose. Then I lunged in a side circle and bit into his neck, it tasted so bad I almost spit it out. Like salt, but more concentrated. I flung my head side-to-side, and did a death role like an alligator.

I noticed there were figures standing around us now, 4 big dogs and 8 smaller ones, 2 were Billy and Charlie. They were all grim faced, Rosalie looked stricken. I would be too if some vampire were trying to rip my husband to shreds. Nobody ried to stop us though, didn't want either of us at an unneeded disatvantage. _They might be scared of me though_, I thought with a barking laugh. That startled Emmett, that I was laughing in the middle of a 'dog-fight'. With one last burst of energy I slammed him on the ground. He must have passed out because he just lay there, not moving. I was on a rage-enduced tantrum. I ripped him to shreds, the only way I knew how to kill a vampire. You were supposed to burn the pieces after, but I tore him into CD sized pieces.

Someone grabbed me from behind, Jake. He was pulling me back from the shreds. I changed shape and picked up my dress, which I knew to take off before morphing from Jake. I walked over to Edward and poked him in the chest with my index finger. It still hurt, even being a werewolf, to poke him in the chest.

"Now you know how it feels to have someone ripped from your life without supposing theyre gonna barge back into your life after 18 months. Live with it. Rosalie, sorry I had to do this. I thought of him as a brother. I loved him, if you have to burn the pieces do so in the 'baseball field', that way the smoke won't alert the cops." I must have still been on my rage-high because I said this part calmly.

We stood there just thinking when it really hit me with what I had just done. I had killed my 'brother', torn him to shreds. I didn't feel so brave now. My head was spinning, I started to slump toward the ground when a strong granite arm snaked around my waist.

"I read his thoughts. He was going to kill you, for causing that much pain in his wife and me. Then he was gonna kill me for causing his little sis' so much pain. The last thought he told me was, "Tell her I don't blame her, I blame you! If you hadn't left she wouldn't be in this position, if I went to kill her then she has every right to kill me. But tell her she needs to work on her coordination." He wanted you to know that if he died, it wasn't your fault. You wolves have anger issues anyway, on top of what has all happened the last 18 months, in my opinion, that was as pretty much the calmest you could have been. It was his fault too, he started it. He just didn't think you would beat him. I will miss him though." He told me all this in a whisper, and started sobbing in the end. I was crying too, not only for Emmett, but because I had just forefiet a family. One that I had come to love. Edward hugged me close, I hadn't forgiven him and he hadn't forgiven me, but we were grieving in the most natural way. With each other. I only stayed in his arms for a moment, then I went to satnd in Jake's arms.

"I'm sorry love. Oh, Paul has a girlfriend. Her name is Taylor Wallace. Sweet girl, just moved here from Dallas, Texas about 4 months ago. Lives in the old Parkins house, right down the street from you, actually. They met at the supermarket when he went with Em. They ran into her shopping cart. You'll have to meet her. You didn't see her at school? Oh yeah, you've had a lot on your mind lately. Hahahaha. We'll meet her tommorrow." He was trying to cheer me up a little bit, Paul had a bad temper and I didn't think he would ever meet someone who could handle that part of him. Maybe things weren't all that bad, I still had Jake and the pack. School was doing fine, but I would have to tell my 'human' friends about the babies.

"Oh Jake, it's twins." I leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. Leaving him no time to answer to that.

_Okay guys, I don't know if to make that he last chappy. I will do a sequal!!!! I have to, way too many ideas floating around in my imagination. If you want a sequal then review and say sequal, if you want another chappy then review and say chappy! Won't write either sequal or chappy till I get atleast 10 reviews. Till next time,_

**Hugs-4-All-The-Emo-Boyz**


	10. Transfers Into Life

_**I killed the first chappy 11. This story will be Bella/Jake in the end. I was reading back through the story and realized that Bell/Edward was just too unthinkable, after what each of them had done to each other. Sorry to those Edward lovers. I mean I lurve him too, but Jake works better in this story. Some of this will be the same from the original 11 chappy but the main plot won't.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: tWILIGHT NO MINE. ON ANOTHER NOTE:SHE WILL STAY A WEREWOLF. I MESSED UP BEFORE IN SAYING SHE WON'T BECAUSE SHE WILL!!!!!!**_

**BPOV**

It was my first day back to school in a month. I was now officially 1 and a half months pregnant, and not showing at all. I knew I had to tell my friends today. I was going to tell them the truth, I didn't want to lie to anyone anymore.

On a better note Jake, Paul, and Embry were transfered over to Forks High. Jake was insistant, said he was there for moral suport or something. I think they were only there so they could beat the crap out of anyone who looked at me wrong.

"Bells. We need to leave or else were gonna be late. Don't forget you have to take us to the office to get our schedules." Paul said, dragging me out the door and into the Rabbit. Jake had aslo been insistant that I let him drive to and from school. He could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"I'm comin, i'm comin. Hey Jake, Embry." I told them when I got in. I kissed Jake on the cheek, seeing as how I got shotgun. Hey! That's the perk of being the car owners fiance.

"How'd you sleep babe?" Jake asked me as he pulled out of my driveway.

"Fine. How bout you guys?" The rest of the car ride was spent in loud chatter. Whe we pulled up into the parking lot I notoiced a few stares from the students but ignored them as I got out. Of course, me being me, I tripped on the way out of the car. My foot was caught under the seat and I was almost face first on the concrete until Jake's strong arms wrapped around my middle and hauled me out of the car.

"Be careful. You're gonna hurt yourself and the babies." He told me sternly. "Do I have to carry you inside the building?" He asked jokingly.

"I dunno. I might trip on air. And there's a lot of it between here and the school." I told him. And to my utter embarrassment I was lifted off my feet in bridal style and Jake commensed to carry me across the parking lot. About halfway across I saw Jessica waving madly at me from Mike's car. I was waving just as hard as she walked up to us, her face showing her amusment. "Hey Jess! How's it been? Oh my god! Do I have news for you! Jake put me down so I can talk to my friend properly." I told Jake. He just shook his head and held me tighter.

"No. Mine. No one else speak to pretty moma except for pretty moma's fiance." He told me in a very caveman-ish way. I saw Jessica gasp and looked at her. Just then realizing that Jake had called me is fiance.

"Jess?" I asked her a smile playing on my lips.

"Yes?"

"I told you I had some news." I grinned impishly and she just launched herself at me and hugged me, akwardly I might add because Jake wouldn't put me down, and gushed about the how's and when's. "Chill. I've got even bigger news I'll tell you at lunch. Right now I need to take the guys to go get their schedules and show them where there classes are. I'll talk to you in lunch." I told her, waving as Jake made our exit. We got to the building that said office and made Jake put me down, telling him that he could not carry me around all day. "Hello." I told the lady at the secretary's desk.

"Oh. Hello Bella. Can I help you with anything?" She asked me, eyeing the other guys.

"Yes. I need the schedules for the new transfer students." I told her, smiling sweetly.

"Ah. Here they are dears. You can show them around correct? Good. Well, have a nice day." And with that she was back on her computer, clicking away at something.

"Come my boys! We will now get you situated for your first class." My loud voice drew the attention of the students around me. I couldn't help myself, I was just soo happy. I didn't know why but I was. Maybe it was the prospect of having my boys in the same school with me now. Or maybe it was the fact I was getting married. I didn't and I didn't care! "Paul you have trig first. Embry you have spanish. Jake you have science. Yes! We all have gym together!" I nearly squeled after looking at their slips of paper.

"Well. Someone's in a good mood." Someone sneered at my back. I turned to see Lauren standing there, making a face at my boys. "Who're these fine little boys?" She asked me. Paul looked at me and started laughing.

"Little?" He choked out between laughs. Embry was laughing too and Jake looked on the verge of hysteria.

"This would my finace." I said pointing to Jake, releshing in her astonishment at my statement. "And those two buffons are his brothers, Embry and Paul." We all started laughing then at her face. It was priceless. Confusion mixed with resentment. Jake looked astonished that I had told her the truth about me and him.

"I thought yo wouldn't want anyone to know?" He asked me quietly after she had stormed off. Paul went over to meet a black haired girl with brown eyes that Jake told me was Taylor, his new girlfriend. Embry disappeared, probably entertaining a bunch of girls.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him incredulously.

"That maybe you were..ashamed. That you wouldn't want anyone to know about us, well, because of me." I looked at him fiercely. How could he think I was ashamed of him? I loved him with all my heart. I was carrying his child, for god's sake. I told him that too.

"How could you think I would be ashamed of you? I love you. And only you. You better remember that. I'm marrying you after all." With that said I captured his lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you." I whispered to him, our foreheads pressed together.

"I know you do. I love you too. Sorry about that." He sat down on the cement and pulled me into his lap, rubbing my stomache as we sat there until the bell rang. He got up and pulled me to my feet, kissing me on the nose softly. He started to walk away when I shouted after him.

"Love you too!" I cried, determined to get an I love you back. A few of the students passing by looked at me in shock at what I just said. They probably hadn't seen me talk in over a year. And probably never thought I would say those words again to anyone within this year.

He raced beck over to me and pulled me up to his chest. "Sorry." He murmered. "I love you more than you will ever know." He told me quietly, placing me back on my feet and softly kissing me again. "Bye."

The rest of the morning went smoothly, that is until lunch hour.

_So's? Whatchalls thinkies? Plzzzzz review! Thankies._


End file.
